


safely

by fallish



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Public Enemy Chapter (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallish/pseuds/fallish
Summary: There's an android on the roof, but that's none of Connor's business.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	safely

The top of the tower was cold. That was the first thing Connor noticed about the roof as he stepped out of the studio into the open air of the winter. A bare gray, the floor appeared to be coated with a light dusting of snow, not enough to leave footprints, but enough that Connors shoulders broke their proper posture so he could hunch in on himself.

As he strolled across the scene, he processed the video that had been broadcast over the Detroit area. He had recognized the model, an RK200. A design specifically made by Elijah Kamski, in fact, the only one ever made. He considered letting that information slip to the lieutenant for a moment. There would be consequences. Markus would have a target on his back, if he didn’t already. 

He had met Markus at a demo event that Carl Manfred had attended. Kamski was showing off his newest and brightest designs. Connor, an earlier iteration of himself anyway, had been in attendance to show CyberLife what the man was working on. Markus hadn’t spoken much then, but Connor recalls the way he seemed to be processing everything, just like Connor. Though he barely opened his mouth, Connor could tell he had opinions on Kamski’s work. By the way his lips were pursed, probably not happy ones.

He glanced at the other officers on the roof with him. None seemed to be paying him any attention, so quickly, he closed his eyes to run a scan for police records including the terms RK200 or Manfred. Unfortunately, a ping caught his attention. Days ago, Markus had been accused of hurting his owner, something Connor highly doubted he actually did. Skimming the report, he learned that the crime had been reported by Manfred’s son, a man who had as many drug charges to his name as years in his age. 

Wincing, Connor blinked out of his stupor and took in the scene around him. Lieutenant Anderson was ordering a search of the roof, and announcing his intention to interview the television control androids before one of them got away.

Connor started to walk back to the door, every intention to aide the investigation when the light of a red LED ring caught his attention from inside a cooling unit. Doing his best not to act like he saw anything, he kept walking for a moment, before reaching out. 

_Hello?_He had no idea if this android would respond in the current situation they were in. _My name is Connor. You don’t have to come out. I would advise you didn’t, but I wanted to know if you are free. Do you know which way you’re going?_ Connor had every intention of sending the figure to Jericho if they didn’t already know, but he also didn’t want to increase the android’s stress level with so many human lives at stake on the roof.

The android, a PL600, Connor could identify from the return signal seemed hesitant to interact, but responded, _I can’t tell you that. You’re the hunter. People talk, you know._ So the android did know where he was going, then. 

Connor took one last look over the roof as he messaged him back. _Stay alert. I might send a few more your way, and they can probably help you get out of here too. You’re hurt, and you need all the help you can get._ Connor caught the eye of the other android. 

He let slip a small smile before turning around and walking back into the building. _Don’t tell anyone it was me._ He added. He had a reputation to uphold. If anyone knew he had already deviated, he would be decommissioned, sent to CyberLife to become scrap. Now, at least he could provide an escape route for those who already deviated.

Finally, to see about those JB300 androids in the kitchen. With luck, Markus will have gotten to at least one already. It would make his life easier.

**Author's Note:**

> More sprints! 30 minutes, as promised, for the prompt: It evaded me. I was going to write Connor acting all innocent after letting some rando deviants go but I liked this thought better.


End file.
